Super Cream, Hyper Cream
by JackiePhantom
Summary: What if Cream can become super and hyper?What if Sonic,Tails,Knuckles and Shadow fall for her super and hyper form? What will Rouge and Amy think? MOSTLY TailsCream and SLIGHT,SLIGHT SonicCream, ShadowCream and KnucklesCream. NOTE: I don't own Sonic but I


Sonic and the gang are out on Emerald Beach. It is a beautiful day outside. The story begins as Tails asks Cream something……

Tails goes up to her, "Cream?" Cream looked at him, "Yes?" He asks, "Did you find any emeralds that favor you?"

Cream put her head down, "No. All of them don't have a reflection of me. Mr.Sonic is blue, Mr. Knuckles is red, Eggman is grey, yours is yellow, and others are a mystery…."

Cream then walks away until she saw something on the floor…

It was a strange looking box.

Cream examined it to see if it was dangerous. She touched it and fainted. It was pitched-black.

She woke up in a room of the Chaos Emeralds and sees a woman on top of the Master Emerald.

Cream asked, "Umm…where am I?" She replied, "You're in Chaos E. World. You are not favored by any 7 emeralds, but favored by the 8th emerald that doesn't exist in your world yet."

"What color is it?"

"Black."

Cream thought, Black? Am I evil or something?

The lady said,holding the black C.E., "Here, its yours."

Cream snatched the black emerald from her hand. She then found a portal and was transported back to the beach.

She woke up back in her room. She must have fainted. She was shocked as she saw the black Chaos Emerald in her hand.

Tails saw her with the Chaos Emerald and asked, " Cream, what is that? A gem?"

Cream said, "It is a Chaos Emerald."

Tails eyes widened, "WHAT? There is no black C.E."

Cream said coldly, "There is now foxboy. All 8 emeralds."

Cream looked at him, "Where are the other seven?" Tails pointed to his room.

Tails argued, "There is NO WAYYYYY you can become super." Cream said, "We'll see."

Cream got up and went straight to Tail's room where all the emeralds were.

Tails scaratched his head, "UMMM…. what are you doing?" She said, "Something wonderful."

She put the emeralds to form a circle to surround her. She went inside the circle when she was done. She said, "Well, here goes nothing." Cream yelled, "CHAOS IS THE POWER!" The chaos emeralds glowed and rose up and circled Cream's body. Tails' eyes widened.

Tails thought, How could she transform with Chaos Emeralds! Unless the black emerald favors her…. Tails watched as the emeralds circle her even faster and Cream starts to flash white. Then the emeralds got inside her body and the room flashed. Tails couldn't see what happened since the Chaos Emeralds gave off a blinding flash.

He looked up and saw Cream up in the air, floating. Super Cream, I mean. She looked quite different. She was now a black bunny with red irises and silver bangs, and different attire. She wore black leather jacket and black slim pants. Tails stared at this beautiful girl that is Cream.

Super Cream wondered, "What?" Tails said, "Y-You look different." Super Cream looked into the mirror, "I guess I do." Man, I'm so sexy. Well, I like Tails and all but…. Cream put her hands on her hips, "Hey sexy." Tails blushed hard as he heard this. She wanted to tease him, "What's up, sexy?" She planted a kiss on his lips and Tails blushed a tomato red. Super Cream asked, "Why you blushing, foxy? You like me?"

He said, "……." Sonic came through the door and said, "Hey Tails…. who's your friend?" He look at Sonic with amazement, "That is Cream.Super Cream, I should say." Sonic eyes widened as he thought that this pretty woman could be that 10-year-old. Cream said, "Mr.Sonic?" Sonic thought, That's C- I mean Super Cream all right. Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Rouge came through the door. Shadow and Knuckles asked, "Hey Sonic…who's this sexy girl?" Amy and Rouge's eyes widened and said with jealousy, "Yeah Sonic…who is she?" Sonic and Tails screamed out, "You don't' recognize Cream!"

Everyone gasped as how this girl can be the 10-year-old. Amy broke the silence, "Cream? How can she be super when there are no Chaos Emeralds that favor her?"

Super Cream explained, " I am favored by the black emerald." Everyone looked at Knuckles. Knuckles said, "What?" Sonic started to choke him, saying, "Why didn't you tell us there is an eighth emerald!" Super Cream interrupted, "It doesn't exist yet." Sonic was shocked and he stopped choking Knux. Knuckles looked up and thought, How does she know all this? Only Sonic can become super and hyper. Wait…. if she can be super…SHE CAN ALSO BE HYPER!


End file.
